


Punishment Time

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Fingering, Humilation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, S&M, Slapping, Yaoi, blindfold, role play, uniform, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have been bad, Viktor has his own special way of disciplining me...





	Punishment Time

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor definitely has a kinky side... that's why I love him...

I can't see.

 

He has taken away my glasses and blindfolded me; my arms are tied tightly behind my back.

 

My legs are beginning to ache from kneeling for so long on the hard wooden floor.

 

This was all Viktor's idea. 

 

He likes to play; he loves to dress up. 

 

Today it is General and detainee. Guess which one I am. I have been wicked and need to be reprimanded for my hideous crime.

 

I will know when he enters the room; I'll smell him. The musky scent he gives off when he is excited turns me on. My mind and body are on tender hooks waiting for the game to begin.

 

The first time we played this I was scared; I didn't really want to play, but I trusted him not to hurt me. However, the pleasure of not knowing what he was going to do to me was a revelation. Now this is one of my favourite games we play. The suspense keeps me hard for ages.

 

I can hear him stomping around in his knee high leather boots; he looks so amazingly sexy in his uniform. I wonder if he has the whip today? Last time he bent me over his knees and fucked me with it; that was orgasmic. 

 

He's coming. I bow my head and assume the position. 

 

He opens the door of our bedroom; his scent floods my nostrils. Ahhh... I can feel myself growing harder. I shuffle to try and adjust myself.

 

"Don't move". His voice is harsh. I freeze, knees now more uncomfortable than before. 

 

"I know you have been hiding information from me and I am very displeased with you." His breath is warm on my neck and ear. I keep silent.

 

"Not talking today?" 

 

I remain silent.

 

His gloved slender fingers run down my spine, lightly teasing my skin.

 

"I will hurt you if you do not give me what I ask for." His voice is mean. I am so horny right now.

 

I still stay quiet; the pain is what I am waiting for. Who knew I could get off on being hurt? Certainly not me. Viktor has opened up a whole new world of pleasure for us.

 

He pulls my head up by my hair and slaps my cheek. His leather glove stings my flesh. I stifle a moan.

 

"Tell me what you know". His face is right in front of mine. I want him to kiss me. His teeth bite my bottom lip; I feel the crunch as he pierces my skin. A metallic taste floods my mouth. I hear his gasp; I know the sight of my blood turns him on. He can't resist and kisses me, tongue forcing its way between my bleeding lips. 

 

"That was very wicked of you to make me kiss you" he is panting; desire bubbling in his voice. 

 

"I will have to hurt you now." 

 

I brace myself; not sure what is coming next. 

 

He leaves the room.

 

I don't hear him return; I'm just suddenly aware of his presence as he sticks tape across my mouth. This is new; I'm not sure I like it. How can I say our safe word if I freak out? 

 

"Now you can't tempt me with your bleeding lips". I can hear a sneer in his voice. The game feels different today; is he really going to punish me?

 

I try to relax, slow my breathing and find my pleasure zone again.

 

I listen to his footsteps walking back and forth across the room. Suddenly I'm in his arms and being thrown on the bed. I land on my front, face in the pillows. Gloved fingers slip into the top of my pants and pull them down my legs. I'm naked now. 

 

He is next to me. His teeth nip the skin of my neck; then he bites down hard. My head jerks back in pain, I know he has made me bleed. His hungry mouth sucks and bites the skin on my arms, back and shoulders; I will be covered in bruises and teeth marks by the time he has finished with me. The pain is good; I am hard again. 

 

He spreads my legs and hoists me up onto my knees. He's behind me. I feel his hands on my arse, his fingers tease my anus. Oh god, is he going to finger me with his leather gloves on? 

 

"There's something I've wanted to do to you for a long time" I can hear him still behind me, there is a rustling noise. "I just need to clean you first" 

 

I am confused. Suddenly his finger is in my arse, but it's wet, it feels strange. He thrusts a few times and removes it. I can hear the smile in his voice "I'm looking forward to this."

 

His lips kiss my bottom, tongue leaving saliva across my flesh, his breath tickles my bruises. His tongue trails down between my arse cheeks, he's licking my arse. No...he's not going to. Oh my god, he is, he's fucking me with his tongue. 

 

I'm moaning; my breath is hot against my cheeks, trapped by the tape on my face. 

That feels so good, his tongue is sliding in and out of me. His groans vibrate against my wet flesh. He is really enjoying himself. 

 

I want to feel his cock inside me, stretching me wide. 

 

He comes up for air. 

 

"I'm still waiting for information". The game continues.

 

His tongue continues to tease and fuck my arse. I can feel my orgasm building. He stops.

 

"No, you are not allowed to cum until you tell me what I want to know". 

 

The bastard stops all contact with my tingling body; I am shaking with frustration. 

 

He pins me to the bed with his knee as he unties my hands; he rolls me onto my back and ties me up again. This time my arms are above my head, fixed to the special hooks in the headboard. 

 

The tape is ripped from my face. Ahhh...that hurts. My lip starts to bleed again.

 

"I have a job for mouths that won't talk". His voice is husky, I know what is coming next. I lick my lips.

 

He straddles my body; rough uniform against my bare skin. I hear the zip on his trousers undo.

 

"Eat me". He commands as he pushes his throbbing erection into my waiting mouth.

 

The scent of sex from his body makes my head spin. I eagerly begin to lick and suck his hard cock. He tastes divine; twitching against my tongue.

 

He is moaning, fucking my mouth gently at first. His hip thrust speeds up as he gets closing to cumming. My own body gathers momentum, orgasm building again.

 

Shit, he's noticed.

 

He withdraws from my wet mouth before either of us finish.

 

"I said not until you give me the information I need." His hand slaps me again, across the other cheek this time.

 

My mind is trying to recall what today's information was. Fuck, I can't remember.

 

I am naked, bleeding, blindfolded, tied to a bed desperate to be fucked and I can't bring to mind todays code.

 

"I'm waiting"

 

That's Viktor's safe phrase that he needs to fuck.

 

My mind is in turmoil; then suddenly I shout.

 

"Ok, I own up. I ate the last one of your favourite biscuits. I'm sorry. Now just fuck me, please"

 

My blindfold is removed; the room seems so bright.

 

As my eyes focus on the little they can see without glasses, I see him. He is lying next to me resplendent in his uniform, I moan at the beauty of my fiancé. I'm even harder now. 

 

He bends to kiss me; stoking the bright red handprint he has left on my face.

 

"That's all I wanted to hear, your apology." 

 

My loving Viktor has returned; he starts to undress.

 

"Don't" The urgency in my voice stops him in his tracks. "Please keep your uniform on."

 

He raises a perfect eyebrow, a cheeky grin spreading across his handsome face.

 

"Your wish is my desire". 

 

His kisses start at the top of my head; tracing down my bruised cheek to my lips. My mouth parts as his tongue slides into the wetness and twists and turns with mine.

 

His hands are roaming all over my trembling body as we kiss. Frustrated now by his gloves, he pulls them off. I hear them hit the floor. Ahhh...that's better, his bare fingertips tease my nipples and then slip down towards my groin. 

 

"Mmmmm...you are so hard" he breathes in my ear as he grasps my erect penis and starts to wank me. My back arches as his rhythmical movements bring me closer to orgasm. 

 

He slides down the bed to encase me in his mouth. The warm wetness instantly sends me over the edge and I cum. Semen spurting into his waiting throat. I hear him swallowing, groaning in delight at the taste of me.

 

Spent, I'm panting as he kneels over me, parts my legs and frees his cock from his trousers again.

 

"Are you ready?" I open my eyes. His face is above mine, ice blue eyes full of passion. 

 

I nod and wrap my legs up round his waist, lifting myself off the bed. God I want him inside me. 

 

His eyes hold mine as he lowers our bodies till my back is on the bed. The head of his cock is pushing against my waiting arse.

 

I'm still wet inside from his tongue so he enters me easily. My anus stretches wide to accommodate his erection. We both moan simultaneously, he loves to fuck me; I love to be fucked by him.

 

"0h Yuuri..." The pleasure in his voice makes my cock hard again. 

 

I desperately want to wrap my arms round him, but I am still tied up. 

 

"Please untie me, I want to hold on to you". I know this is not how the game normally ends, but today I need to touch him.

 

He nods and withdraws from my body. I miss him already.

 

"Do you mind if I strip off, I'm too hot." He starts peeling off his uniform, uncovering his toned torso.

 

I watch him removing his clothes; my desire is growing. 

 

Fully naked now he unties my hands and massages my wrists, red and purple stripes already showing on the thin skin.

 

"Sorry, I've really bruised you today". He smiles sheepishly at me. 

 

"I don't care, just come to bed. I want you back inside me." I feel like I'm going to burst with yearning. 

 

His touch is softer, gentler now. He strokes my damaged skin and kisses my neck. My arms and legs curl around him as he slips back into me. I groan, the brief stinging worth all the pleasure to come. 

 

He rolls over and pulls me on top of him. I don't usually go on top but it feels so good to ride him. He is watching me as I take control; grinding my hips down against his. He is so deep inside me; I want all of him. 

 

Changing positions again, I'm now my knees and elbows; doggy style. He is leaning over me; rolling deep into my arse. Fucking me harder and harder. We will both cum soon, I can hear and feel our breathing changing. It's like we are one person; one enormous orgasm waiting to explode. 

 

He cries out, one final thrust and he cums hard inside me. I can feel his hot fluid filling me. The heat and beautiful feeling makes me cum too. 

 

My arms suddenly give out and we crash giggling onto the bed. Our laughter feels good, lightening the tense aura of the room. 

 

Wrapping his strong arms around me, we spoon so he doesn't have to leave my body. I love to fall asleep with him buried deep inside me.

 

"I love you" he whispers in my ear. He sounds tired now, desire sated.

 

"I love you too" I reply, turning my head to kiss his beautiful lips.

 

With the last of his strength he pulls the duvet over us and we sleep, content from our love making.

**Author's Note:**

> Also publishing on Wattpad under the same name by me.


End file.
